


Valerius Upright & Reverse Endings

by Jyiori



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyiori/pseuds/Jyiori
Summary: Short stories to go with my upright / reversed CG drawings





	1. Valerius Upright End

**Author's Note:**

> [Link to drawing on Tumblr](https://jyiori.tumblr.com/post/184323359374/fair-warning-reversed-ending-cg-and-story-under)

As the gentle sunlight filtered through the windows, the apprentice shifted slightly in their sleep. There was a slight pause, and the warm hand caressing their hair stopped abruptly and removed itself. Missing the comforting warmth it brought, the apprentice sat up, blinking as their eyes slowly get used to the light.

A scowling Valerius greeted their eyes, wine glass held high and nose pointing snootily in their direction. “About time you woke up. Did the night’s activities _exhaust_ you that much?” Although he fully meant to sound patronizing, a smile lighted up the apprentice’s face as they noticed the faint blush spreading across his face. He was quick to avert eye contact, choosing instead to stare at his half-empty wine glass.

It must have been a while since Valerius woke up… he even braided his hair while letting them sleep on. The apprentice gave a wordless chuckle, their fingers brushing across his delicately, expertly plucking the glass out of his hand as he sputtered an indignant protest. They held the glass to the light, watching the contents sparkle… before bringing it to their nose, inhaling its fragrance. Slowly they tipped the glass to their mouth, sneaking a glance at Valerius, who was blushing even more furiously but couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away.

Pleased at the effect they had on him, they swirled the wine on their tongue, letting the exquisite taste linger before swallowing. “The Hierophant’s?” they enquired, tilting their head curiously. It tasted far better than any Valerius has offered them before.

Valerius blinks, distracted from his reverie of a thousand wine tasting scenarios. He gulped audibly before replying, blush deepening, “Ah, yes. Correct.”

Smiling encouragingly, the apprentice stretched out both hands towards him.

“A gift, actually,” his rigid features softened, as he took them into his arms, “…to celebrate _us._ ”

He was rewarded with a wine-scented kiss. The wine goblet fell onto the sheets, forgotten. A flustered servant was sent to inform a half-amused, half-exasperated Nadia that “Consul Valerius will be busy entertaining an esteemed magician for the day. Therefore, daily duties will be postponed until further notice.”


	2. Valerius Reversed End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short story to go with my reversed CG drawing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to drawing on Tumblr](https://jyiori.tumblr.com/post/184323359374/fair-warning-reversed-ending-cg-and-story-under)

_So… precious._

He allows himself the word “precious”, if nothing else. A lock of hair fell across the apprentice’s face as they tossed and turned while sleeping. Carefully, gingerly, Valerius tucked the unruly strand behind their ear again, and smoothed his hand across their brow for the thousandth time.

Resting his head on his human arm, Valerius raised his wine-filled goblet with his claw. He is used to it now, not like his initial attempts which ended up in deep scratches and broken glass. After he became the Master of the Hierophant’s realm, he made quite a few changes – including an auto-refilling wine goblet. As the days passed by and darkness seeped into his heart, the wine grew tainted and cloudy, resembling the bottomless eldritch pools that started appearing in the realm. He still drinks from it, no longer enjoying the taste or intoxication, but rather the familiarity of it… one of the last things that keeping his sanity tethered.

Valerius acknowledges that he had left things to ruin. The glorious vineyards that once flourished under the Hierophant’s care were left rampantly overgrown, poisonous plants and brambles taking over. The Hierophant’s magnificent abode was left full of dust, save for the one wing where Valerius and the apprentice has taken up residence.

_They chose me._

It is the only promise that keeps him going. As the world they know stood crumbling before their eyes when the Devil merged the realms, the apprentice chose not to go with their Master, the Doctor, the Countess… but gave their unwavering trust to Valerius. Desperate, the apprentice opened a portal to the Hierophant’s realm where they escaped together. The magic took a great toll on the apprentice, who fell into a deep, magical slumber and never woke up since.

It was strange, not finding the Hierophant in his realm. Valerius did not notice the subtle changes to his form initially, so worried he was about the apprentice’s well being. He did feel stronger and more powerful as the new Master of the Realm, eventually succeeding in securing a large barrier to protect the realm from outside world. His priority will always be the apprentice, trimming their nails and brushing their hair, even bathing them with exceeding caution. He let himself go bit by bit… it was subtle at first, a crooked sash, messy clothing… gradually becoming uncaring to unkempt fur and straggly hair.

His lips curl into a smile as he looks at them peacefully sleeping, though it looks more like a grimace with half an exposed jaw. Maybe they’ll wake today. Maybe tomorrow. Perhaps a hundred, no, a thousand years later. Leaning forwards, Valerius touches a feather-like kiss to their forehead.

He can wait.


End file.
